White House
Also: President or POTUS. The White House is the United States executive mansion. A literal location that serves as the home and work space of the United States President. 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, Washington DC. The White House has stood for over two hundred years being first occupied by President John Adams in 1800. The physical house has suffered fire, countless additions and changes, and a complete gutting during the Truman administration to rebuild the interior, with a foundation. It was first officially called "The White House" during the Presidency of Teddy Roosevelt. It got the name after being rebuilt after the war of 1812. The soot stains on the sandstone structure could not be removed, so it was painted white. One windowsill to the right of the main entrance is not painted to show the damage and original color. The White House itself is protected by the Uniformed Division of the Secret Service. "The White House" is also the metaphorical term for the United States administration. It is common in both news reports and casual conversation much as "The Pentagon" means the US military. Presidents in the Game William Clinton *Al Gore VP (1993-2001) Team Blue Technically President when the current VC game started, no appearances. untrusted. Josiah Bartlett *Robert M. Russel VP (2001-2009) Team Blue Bartlett was a gnostic president He has overseen the successful resolution of the Meteor Crisis, and hosted the World's first alien contact. He set up the Warp Drive Project. He wryly commented that he seems to be constantly pinning medals on Steven Ashby. Now gently aging into elder statesmanship. A visit to the National Cathedral during the Healing Wave took care of his Parkinson's disease. Semi Trusted Robert M. Russel *Brank O'blama VP (2009-2017) Team Blue Russel is the hand picked successor to Bartlett. He is more of a practical politician less of an idealist, but he is not messing with something that works. Robert is a go getter. He first impresses people as a sort of shallow used car salesman kind of politician, He has a quick smile and a firm handshake for everyone. Get him out of the spot light and he stops running for office. Underneath the shallow politician is a man of considerable learning and tolerance. He is not hasty to make a call on something, he wants the facts. He despises yes men and telling him a pleasant lie is the quickest way to get fired. Some people have compared him to a thinner and slightly less profane LBJ. It is not a comparison that he feels flatters him, but it isn't totally inaccurate either. President Russel has presidential firsts. He is the first president to visit another world when he was taken to the Ane worlds of El Nanth via The Express. Secret Service agents not yet born had heart attacks over that. Semi-trusted Alexander Joseph Luthor *Bernie Grinders VP (2017-2020) Team Blue - In 2016 Luthor unexpectedly tossed his hat into the ring as a Team Blue candidate for POTUS, taking a surprise victory in the primary and an not unexpected win in the election. Luthor is the first single president since Woodrow Wilson was widowed while in office. (He remarried, while in office). He is a the assumed most eligible bachelor in the country. Luthor is a type A go getter that will not take no for an answer. Once a grim businessman he has become more open and gregarious. His first act as president elect was to declare that he is keeping Russel's cabinet, but asking for a letter of resignation from each of them. A typical move in business transitions. He has called for a Secretary of Magic as a Cabinet level position, Nominating Martin Doric to the post. Luthor has called for open immigration to the United States pointing out that the country has jobs that go wanting. A call that has had mixed reactions. He is positioning himself as a globalist and pro business while acquiescing to populist notions like universal health care and income. In his first 100 days he has been noted as the reddest blue in recent memory. White House Staff Persons that aid the President directly in doing his job. *'Office of the Chief of Staff:' Denis McDong *'Press Secretary:' Joshua R. Earnest The Cabinet The Cabinet of the United States (usually referred to as the U.S. President's Cabinet or simplified as the Cabinet) is composed of the most senior appointed officers of the executive branch of the federal government of the United States, which are generally the heads of the federal executive departments. The existence of the Cabinet dates back to the first American President, George Washington, who appointed a Cabinet of four people (Secretary of State Thomas Jefferson; Secretary of the Treasury Alexander Hamilton; Secretary of War Henry Knox; and Attorney General Edmund Randolph) to advise and assist him in his duties. Cabinet officers are nominated by the President and then presented to the United States Senate for confirmation or rejection by a simple majority. If approved, they are sworn in and begin their duties. Aside from the Attorney General, and previously, the Postmaster General, they all receive the title Secretary. Members of the Cabinet serve at the pleasure of the President, which means the President may remove them at will. Departments *Vice President Bernie Grinders -- A sop to the old school liberals. *Department of State -- Secretary of State John Derry -- January 21, 2013 *Department of the Treasury -- Secretary of the Treasury Timothy Geithner -- January 26, 2009 Secret Service -- Anti financial fraud and VIP protection. *Department of Defense -- Secretary of Defense Leon Pottella -- July 1, 2011 Pentagon -- The military *Department of Justice -- Attorney General Curt Chandra -- February 8, 2019 -- Took over in 2019 after Eric Holder suddenly resigned. It seems he was feeling blue. Curt Chandra was an underling in the DoJ that was determined to be doing most of the work of the AG anyway. FBI -- Federal Police Force Bureau 13 -- Preparing for the storm Department of Super Heroes -- Bumping back against extraordinary threats. *Department of the Interior -- Secretary of the Interior Ken Salazar -- January 20, 2009 Immigration and Naturalization Service -- Immigration. National Park Service -- National Parks maintenance * Department of Agriculture -- Secretary of Agriculture Tom Vilsack -- January 20, 2009 *Department of Commerce -- Secretary of Commerce Rebecca Blank -- August 1, 2011 Federal Aviation Administration -- Air traffic regulation. *Department of Labor -- Secretary of Labor Hilda Solis -- February 24, 2009 *Department of Health & Human Services -- Secretary of Health and Human Services Kathleen Sebelius -- April 28, 2009 American Health Service -- Single payer for all. *Department of Housing and Urban Development -- Secretary of Housing and Urban Development Shaun Donovan -- January 26, 2009 *Department of Transportation -- Secretary of Transportation Ray LaHood -- January 22, 2009 *Department of Energy -- Secretary of Energy Steven Chu -- January 20, 2009 *Department of Education -- Secretary of Education Arne Duncan -- January 20, 2009 *Department of Veterans Affairs -- Secretary of Veterans Affairs Eric Shinseki -- January 20, 2009 *Department of Magic -- Secretary of Magic Martin Doric -- January 20, 2017 Clerical Magic Adviser: Carlos Ricardo Order of precedence During a meeting of the President's Cabinet, members are seated according to the order of precedence, with higher ranking officers sitting closer to the center of the table. Hence, the President and Vice President sit directly across from each other at the middle of the oval shaped table. Then, the Secretaries of State and Defense are seated directly to the right and left, respectively, of the President and the Secretary of Treasury and the Attorney General sit to right and left, respectively, of the Vice President. This alternation of ranked seating continues, with lower ranking Cabinet-level officers sitting farther away from the President and Vice President. Line of succession The Cabinet is also important in the presidential line of succession, which determines an order in which Cabinet officers succeed to the office of the president following the death or resignation of the president. At the top of the order of succession are the Vice President, Speaker of the House and President pro tempore of the Senate, and Secretary of State. Because of this, it is common practice not to have the entire Cabinet in one location for ceremonial occasions like the State of the Union Address, where at least one Cabinet member does not attend. This person is the designated survivor, and he or she is held at a secure, undisclosed location, ready to take over if the President, Vice President, Speaker of the House, President pro tempore of the Senate, Secretary of State and the rest of the Cabinet are killed. Cabinet Level Positions *Office of the Vice President -- Vice President Barrak Obama -- January 20, 2017 *Executive Office of the President -- White House Chief of Staff William Daley -- January 13, 2011 *Office of Management and Budget -- Director of the Office of Management and Budget Jacob Lew -- November 18, 2010 *Environmental Protection Agency -- Administrator of the Environmental Protection Agency Lisa P. Jackson -- January 23, 2009 *Office of the Trade Representative -- Trade Representative Ron Kirk -- March 18, 2009 *United States Mission to the United Nations -- Ambassador to the United Nations Susan Rice -- January 22, 2009 *Council of Economic Advisers -- Chairman of the Council of Economic Advisers -- Vacant Non-Cabinet Agencies Not all federal functions are though the offices of the Departments of the Cabinet. *'NIS' -- Spies are us. *'NASA' -- Making getting into space as hard as possible. Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Politics Category:Lexicon Category:USA Administration